


Розы белые под снегом

by Weis



Series: Клятвопреступник [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Рыцари Вальпургии, малыш Драко, приквел
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weis/pseuds/Weis
Summary: Жизнь обошлась с Северусом жестоко. Нарцисса вышла замуж за едва знакомого человека. На них обоих заявил права Люциус. Оба стараются найти свое место: рядом друг с другом, в семействе Малфоев, и выжить в войне света с тьмой.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Люциус Малфой/Нарцисса Малфой/Северус Снейп, Люциус Малфой/Северус Снейп
Series: Клятвопреступник [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097576





	1. В которой на Северуса напали

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [White Roses Beneath Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725465) by [GoblinCatKC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoblinCatKC/pseuds/GoblinCatKC). 



> Все права на персонажей принадлежат Дж.К. Роулинг.  
> Разрешение автора на перевод получено.  
> Этот приквел к основным событиям серии "Клятвопреступник" повествует о том, как складывались отношения Люциуса, Северуса и Нарциссы, как появился на свет Драко. В фике вообще нет сексуальных сцен (упоминаются поцелуи), но встречаются описания неприятных физических повреждений.

Северуса спасли инстинкты, отточенные многочисленными дуэлями с Люциусом. Он уловил звук приближающегося заклятья и успел отпрянуть – прямо перед ним угол дома в Тупике прядильщиков разнесло вдребезги. Повернувшись, на другой стороне улицы он заметил незадачливого убийцу и понял свою ошибку. Движущуюся мишень поразить было сложно, но выпущенное прямо в цель заклятье отразить не мог даже защитный амулет.  
  
От следующего заклинания он отпрыгнул. Зеленая вспышка врезалась в стену над его головой, следом еще одна. Падая, Северус вытащил палочку, метнул в нападавшего сектумсемпру, зная, что не попадет, но надеясь выиграть хотя бы пару секунд, и бросился вперед.  
  
Входная дверь дома была открыта. Он нырнул внутрь, захлопнул ее, но все равно чувствовал себя как на ладони. Мебель почти вся была продана, а какую не получилось очистить от крови – сожжена. В окна, с которых давно сняли занавески, струился солнечный свет и Северус слишком хорошо осознавал, что его защищают лишь стекла и старые кирпичные стены.  
  
Домик содрогнулся. Споткнувшись, Северус схватился за перила, бегом взлетел на второй этаж и едва ступил на площадку, входная дверь разлетелась в щепки. Красная вспышка заклятья разнесла ступеньку, на которой он только что стоял.  
  
Он укрылся в ближайшей комнате – своей старой спальне. На голом матрасе покоилась сумка с вещами – через несколько минут он собирался встретиться с Люциусом и отправиться к нему в качестве личного зельевара. Люциус уверял, что должность эта вполне традиционна, нет ничего удивительного в том, чтобы нанять зельевара для личных нужд, как нанимают художников или поэтов, и что Абраксас, прекрасно это зная, примет все как должное.  
  
Теперь у Северус появились сомнения, что Люциус адекватно оценил приверженность отца традициям.  
  
– Не пытайся сбежать, грязнокровка! Я тебя на кусочки порву! – громко топоча, его преследователь начал подниматься.  
  
Северус вскинул палочку. Было легко поддаться панике, потеряться в бешеном ритме сердцебиения, ошибиться с заклятьем. Если бы Люциус не потратил столько времени, обучая его дуэльному искусству, он бы сейчас подождал, когда убийца появится в дверях, и все свелось бы к тому, чье заклятье окажется быстрее. Но Люциус научил его иначе.  
  
Он повернулся, прицелился, словно перед ним не было хлипкой стены, и метнул сектумсемпру, спокойно и уверенно. Стена треснула, смялась. Раздался резкий вскрик. Кровь брызнула на потолок и дальнюю стену. В воздух взметнулась белая известковая пыль и медленно осела, открывая взгляду разрезанное надвое тело. Кишки вывалились на лестницу. Глаза удивленно взирали в пустоту, рот застыл в немом крике.  
  
Несколько секунд Северус не мог отвести взгляд. Следом пришла мысль сбежать подальше и никогда не возвращаться. Не ради собственной безопасности, а ради Люциуса. Сыну чистокровного аристократа будет проще без камня на шее в виде грязнокровки.  
  
Но мысль о Люциусе же убедила его остаться и немедленно аппарировать в поместье Малфоев. Раз Абраксас так легко решился списать грязнокровку со счета, какое наказание он приготовил непокорному наследнику?  
  
Сумку он оставил – она бы только мешала. И аппарировал не к главному входу, а в сторону, где деревья скрыли его присутствие. Высокая ограда с ровными прутьями, за которые было трудно уцепиться, немного его задержала, но Северус годами лазил через такие ограды, вторгаясь на чужую собственность, чтобы поживиться дикими ягодами или нарвать поганок, о которых сами владельцы и знать не знали.  
  
Он лишь однажды был в поместье Малфоев, но много раз рассматривал его из деревни у подножия холма. Похожий на замок дом был прекрасен. Сложенный из серого камня, перемежающегося белыми колоннами, окруженный ухоженным садом и неприветливой железной оградой. Люциус считал дом суровым. Северусу он казался райской обителью – безопасной, надежной, крепкой.  
  
Перебравшись через ограду, Северус прокрался вдоль нее, держась ближе к земле и стараясь не высовываться из теней, отбрасываемых ивами и густым кустарником. Он понятия не имел, следует ли опасаться охранных заклинаний. Пока что тревогу никто не бил. Из сада доносился птичий щебет и стрекот цикад. Добравшись до задней двери, он услышал незнакомый звук – свист и резкие щелчки, повторяющиеся снова и снова.  
  
Очень осторожно он подкрался ближе, чтобы разглядеть хоть что-нибудь сквозь кустарник и не выдать себя. Послышались голоса. Один что-то говорил в такт свисту, другой вскрикивал с каждым щелчком.  
  
Наконец, он разглядел Люциуса. Запястья его были вздернуты вверх и привязаны к колонне, мантия с рубашкой разорваны и заляпаны кровью от полосующей его спину плети. Абраксас замахивался что было сил, проклиная своего бесполезного отпрыска за то, что тот связался с грязнокровкой. Стиснув зубы, Люциус пытался сдержать крик, содрогаясь с каждым ударом.  
  
После выпуска из Хогвартса прошло всего лишь несколько дней.  
  
Несколько дней после того, как у Северуса на глазах погибла мать, и он в отместку убил отца. С тех пор, как его – обескураженного, дрожащего, прячущегося от авроров – нашел Люциус и пообещал пристанище, прошло еще меньше. Все эти дни Северусу казалось, что мир превратился в какую-то бешеную круговерть.  
  
Он не стал сдерживать ярость. Его пыточное проклятье метнулось над широкой лужайкой и угодило Абраксасу в спину. Тот рухнул, как подкошенный, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Северус подошел ближе и запустил еще одно. Абраксас выгнулся в агонии.  
  
– Северус… – пробормотал обмякший у колонны Люциус.  
  
Тот не слышал, занятый третьим заклятьем. Он хотел, чтобы ублюдок как следует прочувствовал боль, утонул в ней, в землю зарылся, пытаясь от нее сбежать. Может ли человек разорвать сам себя на куски, пытаясь спастись от боли? Вот сейчас и выяснится.  
  
– Сев!  
  
Услышав окрик, он выронил палочку. Мать постоянно его бранила, восстанавливая так уверенность в себе, каждый раз когда Тобиас Снейп ее избивал. Да и отец на Северуса всегда лишь кричал. Он привык слушаться крика.  
  
– Северус, развяжи меня и дай свою палочку, – приказал Люциус, стараясь не стонать.  
  
Вздрогнув от его резкого тона, Северус послушно разрезал веревки и протянул палочку.  
  
– Прости. Я думал… – прошептал он, опустив взгляд.  
  
Люциус тяжело привалился к нему. Северус еле-еле его удержал.  
  
– Не извиняйся, – мягко произнес Люциус. Теперь можно было расслышать дрожь в его голосе. – Ты правильно поступил. Но если продолжишь, он просто сойдет с ума. А я хочу, чтобы он почувствовал все, что будет происходить, – он повернулся к Абраксасу и направил палочку прямо в его искаженное ненавистью лицо.  
  



	2. В которой Северус знакомится с Нарциссой

Расположившись на кованой скамье в саду малфоевского поместья, Северус задумчиво смотрел на небольшой искусственный водопад, струящийся в прозрачный пруд. Вокруг раскинулись роскошные густые лужайки, испещренные белыми цветочками всевозможных видов. Невысокие живые изгороди обрамляли отполированные ногами многочисленных поколений элегантные каменные тропинки. Там и сям возвышались деревья, словно бы дикие, но на самом деле посаженные каждое на своем месте специально.  
  
Северус старался не впечатляться увиденному.  
  
Его сшитый на заказ наряд, слишком строгий на вскус Люциуса, – был подарком. Как и вторая палочка, надежно спрятанная сбоку. Первую пришлось уничтожить, чтобы скрыть свидетельства всех наложенных с ее помощью непростительных проклятий. На коленях у Северуса покоилась тяжелая древняя книга, в которой говорилось о давно запрещенной магии, и она тоже была подарком.  
  
Северус ценил их все и каждый по отдельности, как ценил и возможность жить в поместье, но иногда ему казалось, что он просто еще одно украшение, вроде садовой статуи. В садах Малфоев, разительно отличающихся от его дома, он чувствовал себя непрошеным гостем, на мгновение получившим возможность взглянуть, как живут короли. Он никогда не признался бы в таких мыслях Люциусу, втайне страшась, что тот рассмеется и подтвердит, что над жалким грязнокровкой в самом деле просто подшутили – а затем с ленивой аристократической ухмылкой будет смотреть, как Северус сломается. Сломается, но все равно будет слушаться, как преданный пес.  
  
Хотя он был уверен, что такого не случится никогда, страх грыз его всякий раз, когда они с Люциусом разлучались.  
  
Открылась дверь кухни и появился объект его размышлений. Волосы Люциуса были привычно стянуты в хвост черной лентой, в руках он держал трость с набалдашником в виде змеиной головы, полученную в подарок на совершеннолетие, и шагал с уверенностью господина, владеющего всем и вся.  
  
Северусу никогда не надоедало на него смотреть. Молодой Малфой выглядел внушительно и всюду обращал на себя внимание. Северус всегда восхищался им – сначала издалека, будучи неоперившимся студентом, а затем, сам того не ожидая, став его любовником.  
Возмужав, Люциус стал еще привлекательней, чем был в юности.  
  
Также молодой Малфой был последним в роду. Абраксас почил несколько недель назад, захлебнувшись темной магией. Официальной причиной смерти назвали драконью оспу, но Северус не был уверен, стоило ли измышлять такое, чтобы скрыть убийство. Абраксас был богат, но после смерти жены вел затворнический образ жизни. Никто не высказывал претензий об отсутствии известия о его похоронах. Покоящееся в закрытом гробу зачарованное тело никому не показывали. Все его портреты уничтожили и заменили пустыми рамами.  
  
Порой Северусу становилось интересно, каково это – захлебнуться темной магией. Абраксас корчился тогда на земле, безмолвно пронзая ненавидящими взглядами сына и его любовника-грязнокровку. Неистовая тьма чумными пятнами расползалась по его коже, исторгалась изо рта, сочилась из глаз. Люциус молча смотрел, как умирает отец. Боль от порки свела на нет малейший шанс на снисхождение или сочувствие. Но он не жаловался, когда Северус, не выдержав, отвернулся и прижался щекой к его исполосованной плетью спине. В тишине звук скребущих по камням пальцев и стрекот одинокой цикады казались невыносимее любых криков.  
  
Северус коснулся предплечья, на котором горела черная метка. Люциус предупредил, что на службе у Волдеморта к крикам придется привыкать. Северусу методы лорда казались сомнительными, но раз Люциус счел нужным к нему примкнуть, оставалось лишь пойти следом. Хотя бы чтобы спасти его, когда все полетит к чертям.  
  
Однако спасение Малфою не требовалось. Пока на спине его заживали рубцы, Люциус успешно справлялся с управлением поместьем, их финансами, был в курсе новостей Министерства, и успевал пообщаться с Опекунским советом Хогвартса. А также завершил приготовления к свадьбе с Нарциссой Блэк.  
  
С самого первого дня их знакомства Северус знал о давно заключенной Малфоями и Блэками договоренности. Он не мог ничего изменить. Люциус защищал его в школе, привел в свой дом и засыпал подарками, сшитой по мерке одеждой и редкими книгами, но даже разделив с Северусом постель он ни разу не помыслил отказаться от брака.  
  
Что ж, если он желал иметь двух любовников – был в своем праве.  
  
Северус знал, что Люциус никогда не будет всецело принадлежать ему. Знал, что сам он волен уйти в любой момент. Люциус бы отправился следом, но поскольку деспотом он не был, то отпустил бы Северуса, если бы тот действительно захотел. Однако оба понимали, что Северус никогда его не покинет. Не сможет.  
  
  
Люциус сел рядом, поцеловал его в лоб, разгладил воображаемую складочку на воротнике – просто чтобы прикоснуться. Улыбнувшись, осторожно выпутал из волос Северуса принесенный летним ветерком сухой лист. Смутившись, тот попытался пригладить волосы.  
  
– Она прибудет завтра, – без обиняков заявил Люциус. – Ты ведь постараешься найти с ней общий язык?  
  
Северус молча кивнул. Они с Нарциссой виделись лишь раз – во время подписания брачного контракта. Он молча стоял рядом, пока чистокровные обсуждали детали. Люциус его едва упомянул, будто Северус был частью собственности. Он не стал спорить. Взгляд Нарциссы был холодным и отстраненным. Но стал пронзительным, пристальным, когда произнесли, что он зельевар.  
  
Это вызывало беспокойство.  
  
– Нужно все закончить в лаборатории, – вздохнул Северус. – Скоро она нам понадобится.  
  
– Верно, – согласился Люциус. – Я рад, что она реалистично воспринимает ситуацию. Некоторые женщины становятся неадекватны, узнав, что не способны выносить ребенка.  
  
Северус с сомнением на него покосился. Ему хотелось заметить, что некоторые женщины просто лучше других скрывают свои чувства, но он не стал. Люциус не в первый раз одобрительно высказывался об этом вопросе. При всей его политической прозорливости, в отношении людей он иногда мог быть удивительно наивным. Иногда Северус недоумевал, как Малфой умудрился так долго выживать без него.  
  
– Я видел, что ты оставил мне в лаборатории драконью кровь, – он сменил тему. – Спасибо.  
  
– Я просто подумал, что тебе это понравится.  
  
Его ложная скромность Северуса не обманула. Не покажи он, что признателен, Люциус бы обиделся и несколько дней волновался, думая, что слишком избаловал Северуса, чем-то его рассердил, или не угодил бесполезным подарком.  
  
– Когда ждать Нарциссу? Прямо с утра?  
  
– Не думаю. Скорее всего около полудня, со всеми вещами и багажом.  
  
Поместье Малфоев было огромным – едва ли не самым большим зданием помимо Хогвартса, в каком Северусу довелось бывать. Но он невольно задумался, хватит ли тут места для всего, что привезет с собой Нарцисса. По опыту общения с Люциусом он знал о стремлении чистокровных окружать себя чрезмерным количеством вещей. Его собственные пожитки всегда легко умещались в один-единственный чемодан, поэтому привычный для чистокровных избыток одежды, украшений, мебели и всякой всячины, Северусу казался в лучшем случае экстравагантным.  
  
– Увидимся за ужином? – Люциус снова коснулся его волос. – Я пришлю за тобой домовика, хорошо?  
  
– Будь добр, – кивнул Северус. – Я наверняка уйду с головой в работу и обо всем забуду.  
  
– Договорились. Об одном прошу – не взорви себя случайно.  
  
Северус улыбнулся в ответ. Люциус в школе не особо блистал в искусстве зельеварения. Несколько досадных случайностей с котлами и зельями еще более охладили его пыл. Гораздо лучше он поднаторел в чарах и проклятьях, предпочитая покупать ингредиенты для зелий лишь в качестве подарков. Как всегда, с неохотой покидая его общество, Северус буквально заставил себя закрыть книгу и вернуться в дом.  
  
Он прошел через галерею с семейными портретами, чьи обитатели вернулись к своим негромким разговорам, едва удостоив его взгляда. Глаза и уши семьи, они приглядывали за чиновниками, которым Малфои преподносили подарки, собирали информацию, но передавали ее исключительно Люциусу. В случае необходимости они не отказали бы в помощи и Северусу, но согласно традициям, лишь глава семьи имел право требовать их повиновения. Северус никогда рамок традиций не нарушал.  
  
На стене осталось свободное место еще для нескольких портретов. Но там, где должен был располагаться потрет Абраксаса, висела лишь пустая рама. Обитателям галереи причина была известна. Порку, а потом и убийство, было прекрасно видно в огромные, от пола до потолка, окна.  
  
Северус не слышал от портретов ни единого дурного слова в свой адрес. Или предки Малфоев были слишком хорошо воспитаны, или считали его полезным семье. Зельевар его уровня, готовый в любой момент удовлетворить любое пожелание хозяина дома – Малфои понимали пользу надомных работников. Как и то, что иной раз со слугами можно себе позволить простые удовольствия.  
  
Обычно Северус предпочитал другой путь, но этот, через галерею, был короче. Свернуть за угол, пройти до конца восточного крыла, где заканчиваются дубовая отделка стен и ковровая дорожка. В скважине приоткрытой двери, ведущей в подвал, торчал тяжелый медный ключ. Хоть нужды запираться не было, Северус отдавал должное предупредительности Люциуса. Если бы ему когда-нибудь захотелось уединения, он мог закрыть дверь и с головой погрузиться в работу.  
  
За дверью роскошь заканчивалась. Голые серые стены обрамляли ведущие вниз ступени. При приближении Северуса вспыхнули факелы, давая достаточно света, чтобы он не споткнулся. Лестница свернула направо, открывая вход в комнату, сплошь заставленную бутылочками, банками, шкафами с ядами.  
  
Обойдя стопки книг и коробку с пустыми бутылочками, Северус подошел к столу у дальней стены, заваленному списками, старыми книгами, копиями страниц из гримуара Малфоев, и засунул бумаги, которые ему вскорости вряд ли понадобятся, в один из ящиков. Выровнял стопку книг и вытащил рецепт, которым предстояло заняться в ближайшее время.  
  
Вокруг уже валялось несколько дополнительных копий, но самую первую, главную, Северус держал на глазах. Конечно, он все помнил наизусть, но не мог рисковать будущим ребенком возлюбленного, о чем-то позабыв. Для любого темного мага сотворение ребенка в котле было непростой задачей. Северус хотел, чтобы у него все получилось идеально – заодно, чтобы показать Люциусу, что он достоин расточаемого ему внимания.  
  
Он уже почистил и приготовил свой любимый котел – железный, сорокового размера, трех футов в высоту и столько же в ширину. Высушил и отмерил шалфей, девичью пижму и вереск, чтобы окурить емкость и подготовить все к последующему колдовству. Готово было все, кроме его собственных нервов.  
  
Как всегда, когда привести мысли в порядок не получалось, Северус принялся сортировать ингредиенты. Павлиньи перья, куриные зубы, лапы катоблепаса, рога перитона, кальцинированный эмбрион и целый ворох новых ингредиентов, просмотреть которые пока не было времени, – все нужно было разобрать и разложить. Ядовитая драконья печень, сердца оборотней, нетленная плоть русалидов и множество прочих радующих глаз прелестей – Северус организовывал их по принципу среды обитания, принадлежности к животным или растениям, и степени редкости.  
  
Прочие зельевары убили бы за такую коллекцию. Один даже попытался. И теперь на полке с особо ценной добычей у Северуса красовались банки с человеческими тканями и органами.  
  
Ни волоска Абраксаса в лаборатории не было. Как бы Люциус ни презирал отца, использовать его таким образом он позволить не мог. Но Северуса заподозрил. Тот старательно изобразил смешанное с негодованием удивление – вероятно, достаточно убедительно, ибо в конце концов Люциус даже извинился.  
  
Зато Северус заполучил глаза, мозг и прочие части тела Карадока Деакборна – недалекого члена Ордена Феникса, осмелившегося посягнуть на редчайшие ингредиенты из его коллекции. Он постучал по банке с глазами – те моргнули. Знание того, что их постепенно тающая численность вгоняет оставшихся членов Ордена Феникса в тоску, грело Северусу душу.  
  
Однако, он и сам переживал, когда до него дошли слухи о гибели Розье и Вилкса. У него было мало друзей и он не был особо близок со школьными приятелями, но те давали хоть какое-то ощущение безопасности. Пока он был среди своих, гриффиндорцы его не задирали.  
  
Какая ирония – Дамблдор клялся, что нет никакой разницы между полукровками и чистокровными, но ни один чистокровный маг не был с Северусом жесток.  
  
Кроме Абраксаса. Но тот, кто высек собственного сына, не считается.  
  
Порой казалось, что оставшиеся после порки шрамы больше расстраивают Северуса, чем самого Люциуса. Их было не свести ни мазями, ни примочками. И хотя Люциус настаивал, что его они не волнуют, с тех пор он не оставлял спину оголенной даже в спальне.  
  
Северус покачал головой. От размышлений порядка в лаборатории не прибавится.  
  
Профессор Слагхорн часто сетовал, что содержать ингредиенты в порядке – непосильная задача. Однако Северус это обожал. А поскольку денег на них всегда не хватало, он исхитрялся «заимствовать» лучшее из весьма плохо охраняемых школьных запасов, с легкостью стряпая кислоты из веществ для лабораторных, и вытравляя ими замки в шкафах. Если кого-то из слизеринцев в качестве отработки посылали в Запретный лес искать ингредиенты, Северус ходил вместо них. Если кто-то получал отработку в хранилищах Слагхорна, Северус принимал облик наказанного с помощью маскировочных чар или многосущного зелья. Так, постепенно пополняя свою коллекцию, со временем он стал совершенно незаменим для товарищей.  
  
Первым подарком от Люциуса стал маленький пузырек драконьей крови, который несколько месяцев красовался на полке магазинчика зелий, продаваясь по баснословной цене. Северус вряд ли когда-нибудь смог бы себе такое позволить. Даже Малфою такие траты были не особо по карману. Неизвестно, как давно Люциус догадался о желании Северуса заполучить эту крошечную, не больше наперстка, склянку. Может он видел, как проходя мимо, тот бросает на витрину тоскливые взгляды.  
  
Хотя Люциус считал подземелья слишком тесными и мрачными для обустройства лаборатории, Северусу, напротив, казалась удобной и разумной возможность хранить ценные или опасные материалы за крепкой дверью из металлических прутьев. Ему не нужен был солнечный свет – хватало свечного.  
  
Он почти закончил, когда появился Добби, приглашая его ужинать. Домовик неловко прижимал руку к боку – вероятно, Люциус опять его пнул. Северус отослал его назад, пока неуклюжее создание не врезалось во что-нибудь хрупкое.  
  
Сначала нужно принять душ, затем найти чистую мантию, а потом насладиться последней ночью, когда Люциус всецело принадлежит ему.  
  
***  
  
Свадьба была замечательной.  
  
Северус приложил все усилия, чтобы и духу его близко не было.  
  
Укрывшись в лаборатории, он поднес кончик ясеневой веточки к свече, подождал, пока пламя займется, и положил ветку в котел. Серый дым растекся по дну, клубясь, пополз вверх по стенкам. Как только догорит эта ветка, придет черед следующей, а потом еще, и еще, пока весь котел не окажется как следует очищен. Процесс был очень медленным, но чем тщательнее все будет сделано сейчас, тем больше шансов у ребенка выжить.  
  
К тому же это хороший повод спрятаться от Нарциссы.  
  
Прибыв в дом, она окинула холодным взглядом поместье, земли, и самого Северуса, будто прикидывая их ценность. Он был уверен, что его сочли недостойным дальнейшего внимания. Полукровку, приблудившегося к Люциусу словно верный пес, можно было терпеть, а еще лучше – игнорировать. Вряд ли Нарцисса помнила его по Хогвартсу. Она и другие старшекурсники были для младших недосягаемыми кумирами.  
  
Положив в котел очередную ветку, Северус подошел к столу и взял ручное зеркало в простой бронзовой рамке, украденное им с чердака. Похожее на дешевую безделушку, оно будто случайно попало в ворох старинной одежды и украшений. Может и зазорно было использовать вещь Люциуса без разрешения, но слабое утешение лучше, чем никакого вообще.  
  
Взглянув в зеркало, вместо своего отражения Северус увидел Люциуса с Нарциссой. Они сидели рядышком на той самой скамейке под сенью цветущих деревьев и, сжимая ладонями окровавленное лезвие ножа, произносили обеты, неловко переглядываясь.  
  
Северус обрадовался, что не слышит.  
  
Их брак был оговорен родителями еще когда Люциус и Нарцисса были детьми. Близко они никогда не общались. Несколько раз виделись в детстве и посещали вместе некоторые занятия в школе.  
  
Люциус коснулся лица Нарциссы. От неожиданности она отпрянула, но сразу извинилась. Люциус опустил руку, покачал головой и улыбнулся.  
  
– «Когда ты будешь готова», – вторил его словам Северус. – А теперь подарок.  
  
Малфой был на редкость предсказуем. Он протянул Нарциссе аккуратную коробочку, перевязанную белой лентой. Подождал пока она ее откроет. Внутри оказалось филигранное ожерелье, украшенное сверкающими алмазными капельками в перекрестьях золотых цепочек. Он помог Нарциссе его застегнуть.  
  
Закрыв глаза, Северус отложил зеркало. Он знал, каким, согласно традициям, должен быть следующий шаг. Нарцисса или уступит очарованию Люциуса сразу – на это он смотреть не собирался – или скромно отступит, и тогда Люциус поведет ее ужинать в ресторан «Дикая охота» на Ночной аллее, где уже зарезервирован столик.  
  
В любом случае, он не планировал видеться с возлюбленным сегодня. А может и вообще до конца недели.  
  
Остаток дня он посвятил подготовке котла. Даже задремал за столом, подперев голову рукой, и проснулся только когда часы пробили десять и пришла пора добавить в котел пригоршню молочая, семена одуванчика, толченые ягоды можжевельника – и накрыть крышкой, чтобы дым загустел.  
  
У него есть полчаса передышки, а потом почти весь день он будет слишком занят. Северус поднялся наверх, тихо прошел в кухню. Домовик на стульчике у раковины мыл посуду и при его появлении испуганно сжался. Северус открыл холодильный шкаф, размышляя, чем бы перекусить. Услышав стук тарелки, он оглянулся и увидел рядом блюдо с жареной уткой и бокал вина.  
  
– Это мне?  
  
– Хозяин велел держать ваш ужин наготове, – кивнул домовик. – Они это же кушали.  
  
Значит, молодожены остались дома. Стараясь сохранять невозмутимость, он взял тарелку и направился назад в лабораторию, бросив через плечо:  
  
– Отличная работа.  
  
  
Так прошло три дня. Каждые несколько часов, иногда каждые пятнадцать минут, по сигналу часов Северус поднимался от стола, чтобы добавить в котел то чашку ключевой воды, то щепотку улиточных раковин, то чешуйки со змеиного хвоста, помешать все против часовой стрелки пять минут, добавляя по пол-оборота назад. Он держал в углу умывальную чашу, чтобы смыть сон с глаз, и между процедурами неустанно сверялся с рецептом, боясь что-то забыть.  
  
– Эй, домовик, – позвал Северус, когда часы пробили три утра. Ответа не было. Иногда они не сразу отвечали на зов. – Филли?  
  
Та появилась с негромким хлопком, поставила на стол поднос с едой и поглядела на Северуса, ожидая приказаний.  
  
– Это подойдет, спасибо.  
  
Мимоходом он отметил, как распахнулись удивленно ее глаза. Поклонившись, она исчезла. Только начав есть – какой-то мудреный водянистый суп почти без вкуса – он понял свою ошибку. Никто не говорит домовикам «спасибо», кроме других домовиков. Хмыкнув, он доел суп – как раз когда часы возвестили о следующей фазе приготовления зелья.  
  
Впрочем, во внезапной благодарности не было ничего удивительного – он сам себе казался домовым эльфом.  
  
Северус положил в ступку молочный зуб, самым что ни на есть естественным образом выпавший у живого ребенка, и принялся растирать. В этом рецепте категорически нельзя было использовать что бы то ни было полученное от мертвых людей.  
  
~  
  
Выждав неделю после свадьбы, Северус пробрался в хозяйскую спальню. Он сам не знал, почему крадется потихоньку, опасливо заглядывая в коридоры и на лестницу, прежде чем пройти. Люциус настаивал, что это по-прежнему его дом. Что Северус всегда желанен в его постели.  
  
В спальне повсюду лежали платья Нарциссы – в шкафах, на стульях, на кровати, и даже на столе. Несколько секунд он не мог отвести взгляд. Комната вдруг показалась очень маленькой. Стены словно сомкнулись вокруг, стало трудно дышать. А ведь он думал, что готов к подобным свидетельствам.  
  
Кажется, он оставил «Трактат о целительных свойствах белладонны» Эдеона под кроватью. Вряд ли кто-то книгу заметил – Люциус засыпает очень быстро… Северус поспешно прогнал от себя эту мысль и, опустившись на колени у своей половины кровати, поднял край покрывала. Но ничего не обнаружил. Медленно поднимаясь, он попытался вспомнить, не унес ли тогда трактат с собой.  
  
– Ой!  
  
Он замер. Медленно повернул голову и увидел Нарциссу с платьем в руках в дверях гардеробной.  
  
– Прошу прощения. Я думал, здесь никого нет, – он отвел взгляд.  
  
– Ни… ничего, – она тоже отвернулась. – Это и твоя комната тоже. Полагаю, теперь ты снова станешь ночевать здесь? – она взяла себя в руки, в ее голосе послышалась резкость.  
  
– Нет, – уверил Северус. – Я не могу покинуть лабораторию. Я зашел за книгой, но, кажется, забыл ее где-то в другом месте. Оставлю вас…  
  
– За книгой? – перебила Нарцисса. – Той, что была под кроватью? Она твоя?  
  
– Вы ее нашли? – Северус повернулся к ней. Желание вернуть книгу пересилило нервозность.  
  
– Да, в первую же ночь. Это твои заметки на полях?  
  
Северус кивнул. Нарцисса присмотрелась к нему получше. Прежде он казался всего лишь игрушкой ее мужа, приятной глазу, если смыть копоть и жир. Зельеваром, чуть талантливей большинства. Однако заметки на полях той книги поражали. Читая их, Нарцисса искренне наслаждалась, изумленная открывающимися возможностями.  
  
Она положила платье, подошла к столу и, вытащив небольшой томик из ящика, неохотно протянула Северусу.  
  
– Ты делаешь пометки во всем, что читаешь?  
  
– Да. Боюсь, от моих рук пострадала значительная часть малфоевской библиотеки, – извинился Северус.  
  
– В самом деле? – Нарцисса мысленно пообещала себе зайти в библиотеку и выяснить, что и где он написал.  
  
– Прошу прощения, но пока я здесь, хотел бы попросить чашку вашей крови. Уже скоро нужно добавлять первую порцию и…  
  
– Конечно, – Нарцисса быстро отвернулась и принялась складывать платье. – Люциусу я тоже дам знать.  
  
Намеренно или нет, ее слова задели Северуса. Она увидится с Люциусом прежде него. Северусу придется довольствоваться видом любимого в зеркале. Кивнув, он прошептал слова благодарности и удалился, решив больше не возвращаться.  
  
  
«Так будет лучше», – думал он, пристраивая подушку и одеяло в углу лаборатории. Пришлось переставить стеллажи с насекомыми и арахнидами к редко используемым сушеным цветам, зато так с импровизированного спального места был хорошо виден котел.  
  
Варево бодро кипело, в темно-красной массе свивались белые спирали, не смешиваясь с красным и не растворяясь. Это ободряло. Прежде ему не доводилось творить детей, и он с содроганием думал, что с сыном или дочерью Люциуса что-то может пойти не так.  
  
Почему-то он был уверен, что получится мальчик, хотя точно это выяснится только в самом конце, когда младенец всплывет на поверхность и протянет к ним ручки.  
  
– Решил обосноваться здесь надолго?  
  
Северус встал так стремительно, что закружилась голова. Пришлось опереться о стену. Люциус тут же оказался рядом, придержал его за талию, скользнул ладонью по затылку.  
  
– Ты слишком бледный. Сильнее обычного, – шепнул он. Коснулся нежной кожи под глазами Северуса, погладил его по щеке. – И уставший.  
  
На мгновение тот позволил себе расслабиться, забыть о жене наверху.  
  
– Процесс немного утомителен, вот и все, – он отступил, уходя из кольца рук Люциуса. Подошел к котлу и вгляделся в его содержимое. Белые завитки поблекли. Скоро нужно добавлять кровь.  
  
– Поднимайся наверх, когда тебе понадобится отдых, – Люциус казался непривычно растерянным, озадаченным.  
  
– Будет лучше, если я останусь здесь, – Северус сделал вид, что занят поисками подходящей емкости и ножа. – На всякий случай.  
  
Люциус подошел совсем близко, коснулся уголка губ Северуса, повернул его к себе лицом. Северус позволил ему, позволил и поцелуй, но не более.  
  
Люциус отстранился.  
  
– Мне нужна твоя рука, – вздохнул Северус.  
  
– Она давно твоя, – растерялся Люциус, и только тут заметил нож у него в руке. – Ах, вот зачем…  
  
Закатав рукав, он протянул Северусу руку. Тот сделал глубокий надрез на предплечье – кровь побежала в подставленный пузырек. Когда тот наполнился, Северус залечил ранку и помазал душицей, чтобы не осталось шрама.  
  
– Следующую порцию добавлять через неделю, – он закупорил пузырек и отставил. – Если хочешь, я могу…  
  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты позаботился и о себе тоже, – Люциус взял его за плечи н повернул к себе. – Ты так заболеешь.  
  
– Со мной все в порядке. Даже если заболею, тут самое место, чтобы привести себя в норму.  
  
– Северус…  
  
– Люциус, пожалуйста, – Северус освободился из его объятий и отвернулся.  
  
К его облегчению и отчаянью, Люциус не стал настаивать. Он лишь протянул руку, но тут же опустил, обескураженный.  
  
– Как хочешь, – сказал тихо, и удалился.  
  
Северус не мог пошевелиться. Только когда часы отмерили прошедшие полчаса, он взял свечу, подошел к котлу, осторожно слил в котел расплавленный воск, а затем коснулся фитилем булькающего варева. Пламя разбежалось по поверхности. Темно-красная масса стала янтарной.  
  
Он отставил свечу. Прошла всего неделя, а он уже устал. На кого он станет похож, когда дитя будет готово?  
  
– Ты не использовал палочку, – раздался шепот Нарциссы.  
  
Северус замер. Наверное, именно так чувствует себя застигнутая врасплох кошка. Будь у него хвост, сейчас он распушился бы втрое. Надо повесить колокольчик над дверью.  
  
– Прошу прощения? – подал он голос, придя в себя.  
  
– Ты воспламенил зелье без палочки, – Нарцисса подошла ближе. – В рецепте говорится, что переносить пламя нужно с помощью палочки и ветки омелы. Но ты просто коснулся зелья, и оно занялось.  
  
– Омелу использовать не обязательно, – попытался оправдаться Северус. – Творимые таким образом дети погибают чаще всего от привнесенных загрязнений, но если шансы контаминации возможно уменьшить…  
  
– Откуда ты это узнал?  
  
По выражению лица невозможно было понять, что она чувствует. Северус всегда чувствовал себя неловко в женском обществе, с людьми вообще. Он до сих пор учился распознавать чужие эмоции. Обычно, когда на него смотрели так пристально, это означало что он кого-то разозлил, или от него что-то было нужно. Но в голосе Нарциссы не было гнева.  
  
– Мне говорили, что так пламя перенести невозможно, – она шагнула ближе и стал слышен розовый аромат ее духов. – Что древние мастера просто бахвалились, описывая подобное.  
  
– Кто говорил? – проще было сосредоточиться на чем-то знакомом, чтобы справиться с растерянностью.  
  
– Все мои преподаватели. И профессор Слагхорн очень убедительно доказывал…  
  
– Этот самодовольный болван не знает и половины того, что думает, – перебил Северус. – Он считает себя талантливым, а на самом деле даже формулы толком читать не умеет.  
  
Нарцисса вздрогнула, удивленная его реакцией. И тут разглядела ярлычки на банках с ближайшей полки. Едва она вошла в лабораторию, ей показалось, что всего слишком много. Большинство зельеваров использовали едва ли половину места, что занимал Северус, а их редчайшие ингредиенты были надежно спрятаны в шкафах. А тут ее глазам предстали ядовитая драконья печень, клыки морского змея, чешуя венгерской хвостороги, хранящиеся в банках рядом с когтями виверны и ядом аспида.  
  
Она оглядела сплошь заставленную стеллажами лабораторию, четыре кладовые – если чуланы можно так назвать – и шкафы, которые, скорее всего, обеспечивали не столько труднодоступность, сколько использовались для хранения светочувствительных веществ.  
  
Это не было обиталищем тщеславного зельевара, притворяющегося мастером.  
  
– Что ты имеешь в виду, он ничего не знает? – спросила она, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией собеседника. – Он профессор Хогвартса. Такая честь выпадает только сведущим в своем деле.  
  
– Раз так, удивительно, что кто-то вообще может приготовить зелье от простуды, не говоря уже о чем-то более сложном.  
  
– Его зелья удачнее моих, – в голосе Нарциссы послышалась обида. – Хотя я точно следую рецепту, но все равно они не всегда получаются, – она взглянула на котел и закрыла глаза.  
  
Северус не мог отвести взгляд – так она переменилась. Сейчас перед ним стояла не чистокровная ведьма, подписавшая с Люциусом брачный контракт. В ней не было ни высокомерия, ни холодности или злобы.  
  
Нарцисса шагнула к полкам, присмотрелась к ингредиентам.  
  
– Пыльца фей, пыльца эльфеек, прах вампиров, – прошептала она. – Их нельзя купить. Ты сам их собрал. Так делали древние мастера.  
  
– У моих зелий нет звучных названий, – слабо возразил Северус.  
  
– Но ты сам придумываешь рецепты, – она не спрашивала, а констатировала факт.  
  
Было видно, что ей очень хочется спросить, как именно он это делает, но она сдерживает любопытство, чтобы не показаться бестактной.  
  
Желание разобраться в чем-то и досаду от невозможности это сделать Северус понимал хорошо. Все же, она супруга его возлюбленного. Порадовать ее – значит порадовать Люциуса.  
  
– Я могу показать, как.  
  
Нарцисса отшатнулась от полок, словно обжегшись, и предупредила:  
  
– Не надо меня жалеть.  
  
Уязвленную гордость Северус также мог распознать с легкостью. Он сам долгое время упивался своей нищетой, упорно отказывался принимать подарки, считая их милостыней, и верил, что если за него платят, то он становится должником. Люциус приложил немало усилий, чтобы его разубедить. Для Нарциссы подобные чувства также были не в новинку, но по другой причине.  
  
– Я делаю это не из жалости. Люциус был прав – я не могу оставаться здесь постоянно. Если заболею, то не смогу заботиться о ребенке. Ваша помощь может пригодиться.  
  
Нарцисса настороженно молчала, взвешивая его слова. Ее можно было понять. Они оба привыкли ко лжи и интригам, особенно в окружении родных. Вероятно, в семействе Блэков при этом просто не повышали голоса и обходились без рукоприкладства.  
  
– Вы также свободны от обязанностей Рыцаря, – добавил он. – Если нас с Люциусом призовут, вы сможете присмотреть за зельем.  
  
– Я служу Рыцарям Вальпургии так же, как и ты, – Нарцисса прижала руку к груди, словно ее ранили его слова.  
  
– Я не сомневаюсь, – немедленно отозвался он. – Но несмотря на наши с Люциусом тренировки мне до сих пор кажется, что в бою я для него обуза. Простите, я просто не знаю, насколько хорошо вы сражаетесь…  
  
Нарцисса напряглась. Северус подумал, что сарказм был лишним, и сейчас у него будет возможность оценить ее боевые умения. Но она лишь странно улыбнулась и кивнула.  
  
– Хорошо. Обучи меня, чему сможешь. В свободное время я продолжу читать твои заметки на полях. Когда ты будешь присматривать за котлом, я заставлю Люциуса поднатаскать меня в дуэльном искусстве.  
  
Северус улыбнулся тоже. Не привычно и широко, и не дерзко, как Нарцисса, а едва-едва, снисходительно приподняв уголки губ – как улыбался Люциусу.  
  
– Лучшего учителя и пожелать нельзя.  
  
– Для чего именно?  
  
– И того и другого, – он взял нож и поманил ее ближе. – Но сейчас давайте займемся делом.  
  
Поморщившись, Нарцисса закатала узкий рукав платья и протянула ему руку. Взяв ее за запястье, Северус удивился тому, какой мягкой показалась ее кожа, какой теплой она сама. Нащупал у локтя неровные, грубые участки – шрамы – но не показал вида, что заметил их. Неудивительно, что она носит длинные рукава.  
  
Однако Нарцисса его реакцию заметила и сухо осведомилась:  
  
– У тебя шрамов нет?  
  
– Мои не на таком видном месте. Они выше на руках и на спине.  
  
– Как у нашего мужа.  
  
Кровь темным кружевом оплела ее руку. В отличие от Люциуса, Нарцисса во время процедуры не шевелилась и не издала ни звука, когда Северус залечил рану. Убедившись, что рука чистая, она опустила рукав, застегнула, и тщательно расправила складочки.  
  
– Ты же знаешь, что он волнуется за тебя.  
  
Закупорив пузырек с ее кровью, Северус поставил его рядом с кровью Люциуса.  
  
– Знаю.  
  
Нарцисса оглядела стол – яды, стакан воды, перья и пергамент для заметок – и решила, что во всем доме едва ли можно отыскать следы пребывания Северуса, потому что почти все его вещи здесь.  
  
– Полагаю, ты вряд ли позволишь… – ее перебил звук дверного колокольчика.  
  
Они вздрогнули, переглянулись – гостей никто не ждал. У Люциуса было много знакомых и в Министерстве, и среди влиятельных лиц, но о посетителях он бы предупредил. Рыцари прежде связались бы через каминную сеть.  
  
Страх вытеснил все мысли. Опустив руку в складки платья, Нарцисса стиснула палочку. Прежде чем поспешить наверх, Северус запечатал дверь и замаскировал так, что она слилась со стеной. Когда они вышли в портретную галерею, обитательница ближайшего портрета – Жаннет де Малфой – шепотом спросила надежно ли спрятана лаборатория. Только когда Северус кивнул, она повернулась к выходу, стараясь разглядеть нежданных гостей.  
  
Люциус уже был у дверей. Колокольчик зазвонил снова. Увидев Северуса с Нарциссой, Люциус знаком велел им спрятаться. Нарцисса отступила за угол, чтобы оставаться незамеченной и из окон тоже. Северус вытащил палочку и присел за комодом. Люциус открыл дверь. Они затаили дыхание.  
  



	3. В которой Северус успешно варит два зелья

Голосов нежданных посетителей ни Северус ни Нарцисса не узнали. Хоть у Люциуса и было множество знакомых среди министерских чиновников и влиятельных семейств, он предупредил бы, если бы ждал гостей, а Рыцари обязательно прислали бы весточку о визите заранее.

– Господа, какая неожиданность! Чем обязан?

Ответ было трудно расслышать.

– Ясно. Как жаль, что у вас нет ордера… – Люциус резко отпрянул, вытаскивая палочку – это стало единственным предупреждением – отразил летящее в него заклятье и метнул в ответ свое.

Распахнув окно, Нарцисса направила струю пламени в сторону стоящих на крыльце. Послышались крики. Двое отскочили назад, двое ринулись вперед.

При виде аврорских мантий у Северуса по спине побежал холодок. Экспеллиармусом он вырвал палочки у них из рук.

Вдруг Люциус метнул аваду – такого Северус не ожидал. Еще одну метнула Нарцисса, поразив другую цель.

Северус подался назад. Каковы будут последствия убийства авроров, даже в порядке самообороны? Министерство ненавидит темных магов, противостояние между ним и темными магами не прекращается веками – Люциус несколько раз ему говорил, но Северус не ожидал увидеть доказательства своими глазами… Придется ли им теперь бежать из страны?

Из портретной галереи донесся звук бьющегося стекла. Обернувшись, Северус увидел, что в разбитое окно залезает аврорша. Его увидеть она не ожидала – ахнула, вскинула палочку, но он оказался быстрее. Подпитываемое страхом, с кончика его палочки сорвалось убийственное заклятье. Обмякнув, аврорша сползла прямо на осколки, удивленно вытаращившись на него стекленеющими глазами.

– Северус, ты в порядке? – увидев тело у окна, Нарцисса осеклась, быстро шагнула за портьеру и внимательно оглядела улицу, насколько хватало глаз. Никого больше не заметив, она вздохнула:

– Хотели застать нас врасплох, зайдя с тыла. Наверное, думали, что здесь только мы с Люциусом, а о тебе не знали. Северус?.. – она встревоженно вгляделась ему в лицо.

Он не мог отвести взгляд от мертвой аврорши.

– Ты в первый раз кого-то убил, – поняла Нарцисса. Осторожно взяла его за плечо и развернула в другую сторону, чтобы не было видно труп.

Он тряхнул головой, пытаясь прийти в себя.

– Все нормально. Просто я такого не ожидал.

Нарцисса хотела сказать что-то еще, но Люциус позвал их помочь убрать следы огня и заклятий с мраморного пола. Северус мысленно себе попенял, что паниковать некогда, и убрал за собой: очистил окно от крови, постарался как можно тщательнее восстановить стекло. Трупы переместили из коридора в гостиную и сложили в камин.

Когда Северус впервые увидел огромный камин, обрамленный медными статуями виверн с кочергами в когтистых лапах, он подумал, что это слишком претенциозно даже для Малфоев. Но теперь понял, почему тот такой большой.

– Зачем они приходили? – Нарцисса бросила последнее тело сверху кучи. – Мне послышалось что-то об ордере?

– Нет никакого ордера, – ответил Люциус. – Это прихвостни Скримжера. Я его перехитрил, когда обсуждали закон о наследстве.

Увидев их непонимающие взгляды, он раздраженно вздохнул.

– «Законопроект о наследстве и артефактах», согласно которому нас не могут отправить за решетку из-за унаследованной собственности. Я об этом весь последний месяц твержу, – он нахмурился. – Ладно, неважно. Благодаря мне его приняли, но он вступит в силу не раньше следующей недели. Уверен, Скримжер хотел успеть найти на нас какой-нибудь компромат и арестовать.

Отступив на несколько шагов, Люциус метнул в камин огненную ленту. Та жадно обвилась вокруг трупов, превратилась в столб пламени. Клубы дыма устремились в дымоход.

– Прости Сев, их нельзя пустить на ингредиенты, – извинился Люциус. – Скримжер обязательно попытается что-то разнюхать и когда это произойдет, лучше если от них даже пепла не останется.

– А это имеет значение? – Северус смотрел на горящие тела. – Он все равно знает, что они были здесь и поймет, что мы их убили.

– Поймет, – кивнул Люциус. – Но у них не было ордера. Они явились сюда незаконно, так что вряд ли об их визите знает кто-то еще. Так что официально он ничего не сможет сделать.

– А неофициально?

– Ничего сверх того, что они годами с нами проделывают, – заметила Нарцисса.

Люциус предупредил, что если им начнут задавать вопросы, нужно молчать и изображать непонимание. Северус кивнул и привычно подставил губы для поцелуя, на мгновение забыв, что Нарцисса рядом. Ему требовалось утешение и комфорт, пусть даже Люциус не заметил, насколько нежданное убийство его потрясло. Невнимательность любимого не обидела Северуса. Без сомнений, Люциус уже строил планы, как обратить сегодняшний инцидент в свою пользу.

Убедившись, что наверху он больше не нужен, Северус вернулся в лабораторию, по пути уверив портрет Жаннетт, что все в порядке. Уже у самой двери он почувствовал легкое прикосновение к руке и помедлил.

– Мы порой забываем, что новообращенные не видят кошмаров, – мягко произнесла Нарцисса. – Нас убийства не пугают. Но первое, совершенное собственноручно, пережить нелегко. Обещаю, со временем станет легче.

– Я не хочу, чтобы такое было легко. Ненавижу драки. Ненавижу то, как чувствую себя после.

– Такова война, – Нарцисса слегка подтолкнула его. – Радуйся, что мы победили.

– А заодно нажили себе врага в виде замначальника аврората, – буркнул Снейп. – Кто знает, насколько могущественным он станет однажды? Он может вернуться с ордером или еще с дюжиной авроров.

– Ты всегда такой угрюмый? – вздохнула Нарцисса. – Мое бедное дитя. Надеюсь, на тебя он будет не очень похож.

– Что? – недоуменно уставился на нее Северус. – Я не…

– Никакой уверенности в себе, – упрекнула его Нарцисса. – Отправляясь в этот дом, я не думала, что удостоюсь хотя бы ночи наедине с Люциусом. Однако ты не просто уступил его мне, ты отказался от всего, кроме лаборатории, в которой создаешь для меня дитя. Кто-то сделал тебе очень больно однажды, не так ли?

Ее догадка оказалась очень близка к истине. Привыкший постоянно быть настороже Северус отвел глаза. Но вспомнил, что это не нужно – Нарцисса не владела легилименцией.

– Нарцисса…

– Цисса, – поправила та. – Только мать зовет меня Нарциссой. Я хотела сказать – ты ведь собираешься добавить в котел и свою кровь? Мне будет спокойнее, если в жилах моего ребенка будет течь кровь того, кто заботился о нем с первых дней.

– Прости, но ты не… Не стоит желать, чтобы я стал родней твоему ребенку, – Северус отвернулся к двери.

Нарцисса выжидающе молчала.

Почему так тяжело признаться?! Северусу хотелось садануть по двери кулаком, он едва удержался. Отречься от Тобиаса Снейпа было легко, но избавиться от его крови невозможно. До сих пор отец ухитряется портить ему жизнь, куда бы Северус ни двинулся. Признаться надо. Но так не хочется видеть на лице Нарциссы презрительную гримасу.

– Я… Я не… – слова словно застряли в горле.

– Я не так уж несведуща, и знаю, что говорят о чистокровных. Что мы вырождаемся. Что мы больные, слабовольные. Как будто магглы лучше. Чем они лучше животных? Я встречала в Хогвартсе полукровок – наглые выскочки никогда прежде не видели волшебных палочек, но требуют, чтобы мы изменили наши традиции, соответствовали их прихотям. Знаешь, одна даже заявила, что мои серьги из фейских крылышек – варварство.

– То же можно сказать про большинство ингредиентов, – отозвался Северус, не поворачиваясь. – И наших, и светлых.

– Именно - наших. Ты один из нас. Ты новообращенный и не сразу поймешь, но убив аврора… – у нее перехватило дыхание. Она сморгнула и попыталась совладать с собой. – Борьба продолжается. Министерство даже не подумало защитить нас от магглов, когда те на нас охотились. Темные маги могут рассчитывать только на себя. Поэтому мне неважно, кем был Тобиас Снейп. Я лишь знаю, что мне повезло иметь двух чистокровных мужей.

Она коснулась щеки Северуса и повернула его лицо к себе:

– Пусть моему сыну так же повезет иметь двоих отцов, – отвернулась и поторопилась удалиться, чтобы не показать, как расчувствовалась.

Только тут Северус вспомнил, что ничего не говорил ей о своем отце. Также невозможно было заранее знать пол будущего ребенка. Глядя ей вслед, он подумал – может быть, у темных ведьм есть свои секреты, о которых мужчины понятия не имеют?

Больше происшествий не было. Северус по-прежнему старался не подниматься наверх, но уже не из боязни столкнуться с молодоженами. Избежать встречи стало невозможно. Недавняя стычка встряхнула Люциуса, и он снова принялся дарить подарки – украшения, ингредиенты, одежду и прочее.

Котел с ребенком нельзя было подвергать ни малейшей опасности, поэтому Нарцисса прибрала к рукам теплицы и оборудовала свою лабораторию там, желая опробовать все рецепты, формулы и техники, которым обучил ее Северус.

Предосторожности оказались оправданы – время от времени ее эксперименты оканчивались взрывами. Но со временем взрывов стало случаться меньше. А однажды, спустя несколько недель кропотливой работы, Нарцисса приготовила зелье удачи, в котором Северус, как ни старался, не нашел изъянов.

Поэтому, когда Нарцисса поделилась идеей о мази для сведения шрамов, он не стал сразу от нее отмахиваться.

– Я уже думал об этом, – признался он, осторожно вмешивая в котел последние капли крови. – Но пока мне не удалось создать средство достаточно сильное, чтобы полностью убрать старые или глубокие шрамы.

– Это потому что у тебя не было нужных ингредиентов, – она обошла котел, чтобы ему было удобнее с ней говорить.

Северус выпрямился и отставил пустую банку. Больше кровь не понадобится. До конца творения оставалось меньше недели.

Только тут до него дошел смысл ее слов.

– Что значит «не было нужных ингредиентов»?

– Это значит, что змеи и виверны – не лучший источник сырья в данном случае, – поняв, что завладела его вниманием, Нарцисса подалась вперед.

– Но обычно используют их, потому что из-за линьки легко получить шкурки…

– Знаю, я читала те же книги, что и ты. Но если нужно создать что-то мощнее, лучше подойдут драконы.

Вздохнув, Северус подошел к столу и уселся в удобное кресло – еще один подарок Люциуса.

– Да, но с драконов очень сложно что-либо собрать и все такое дорогое, что даже Люциусу не по карману купить столько, чтобы хватило на эксперименты и на само зелье потом.

Нарцисса улыбнулась и уселась на стол. Обычно Северус такого не позволял, но ей это сходило с рук все чаще. Она что-то прятала за спиной, и Северус доверял ей достаточно, чтобы сдержать автоматически возникшее желание нанести упреждающий удар.

– А если я смогу достать драконью кровь и прочее всего за четверть цены?

– Как?

– Помнишь моих подруг по Хогвартсу? Морриган вышла замуж за румынского князя, а Женевьев получила должность в Министерстве, в отделе надзора за нелегальной торговлей животными.

– И они доставляют сюда добытых браконьерами драконов? Нам не следует ввязываться ни во что, способное пошатнуть позицию Люциуса в Министерстве.

– В том-то и прелесть, – пояснила Нарцисса. – Муж Морриган, Дермайл, занимается тем, что подписывает разрешения на отправку из страны всего, так или иначе связанного с драконами. В Министерстве, да и в Румынии, будут думать, что все полностью законно.

Она протянула ему бутыль, что прятала за спиной – не маленький фиал, как для духов, а большую бутыль, в какую Северус собирал обыкновенную паутину. Это могло бы показаться глупой шуткой, не будь бутыль запечатана личной печатью князя Дермайла.

Ошибиться было невозможно. Кровь румынского длиннорога мерцала подобно рубинам и сверкала подобно алмазам, и стоила гораздо больше тех и других. Количество ее казалось чуть ли не абсурдным.

– Этого хватит? – спросила чрезвычайно довольная собой Нарцисса.

– Нам нужен котел, – решил Северус. – И моя записная книжка. Помню, мне приходила в голову любопытная идея, но не было подходящих ингредиентов… – он вскочил и принялся собирать все необходимое в котел вместо корзины.

Нарцисса наблюдала за ним с усмешкой, бережно держа бутыль с драгоценной кровью на коленях. Но когда Северус уже собирался расчистить место на полу и развести под котлом огонь, она деликатно заметила:

– Может быть, нам лучше заняться этим в теплицах?

– Что? – он проследил за ее взглядом на большой котел в углу и слегка пришел в себя: – Ах, ну да. Но тут нельзя все оставить без присмотра. Попроси Люциуса спуститься и приноси драконью кровь, как можно скорее, а я пока отнесу все это в теплицу.

Вскоре Люциус расположился за столом Северуса со стопкой принесенных с собой документов, будучи чрезвычайно озадаченным тем, как его в это втянули и жутко боясь хоть до чего-нибудь дотронуться.

– Вот, – Нарцисса пододвинула к мужу ручное зеркальце в бронзовой рамке. – Оно покажет тебе нас с Северусом. Если что-то случится, ты сможешь нас позвать.

– Сквозное зеркало? – удивился Люциус. – Не знал, что у нас такое есть. Или это твое? Хотя… оно выглядит знакомым.

Нарцисса поцеловала его в щеку и упорхнула.

Поднявшись в теплицу, она обнаружила, что Северус уже установил котел прямо под зловещим, выжженным в потолке кругом и развел огонь. Потолок пострадал во время нечаянно устроенного Нарциссой взрыва, убрать последствия которого у нее рука не поднималась. До замужества ей никогда не доводилось готовить ничего взрывоопасного.

– Я примерно представляю рецепт состава, способного убрать шрамы, – проговорил Северус, наливая в ступку что-то пахнущее спиртом и не глядя на Нарциссу. – Но не уверен, как прочие ингредиенты будут взаимодействовать с драконьей кровью.

Возле него лежала раскрытая записная книжка. Нарцисса просмотрела его наброски.

– Так потолок снова пострадает, – предупредила она, но отходить не стала. – При добавлении драконьей крови спирт загорается.

– Обычно да, – согласился Северус. – Но если добавить волос единорога и рябину, он станет инертным.

– Рябину? – ахнула она, отпрянув. – Ты хранишь в лаборатории рябину? Как?! Ты не чувствуешь ее влияния?! Или в тебе пока не накопилось столько тьмы, чтобы его ощутить?

– Разумеется я чувствую ее присутствие. Но для зелья достаточно одной ягоды. И ее действие на нас легко нейтрализовать с помощью дыма омелы.

– Но волос единорога не сможет нейтрализовать яд омелы.

– Нет, но действие яда будет ослаблено драконьей кровью. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я не уверен, что это сработает? При стольких взаимоисключающих эффектах невозможно предсказать результат.

– И не окончится ли все очередным взрывом, – добавила Нарцисса. – У тебя случайно не найдется крови девственницы, чтобы все прекратить в случае чего?

– Найдется. Но она совсем свежая и не хотелось бы вдруг обнаружить, что девица лгала насчет своей невинности.

Нарцисса зачарованно смотрела, как смешиваются ингредиенты, как яростно бурлит ярко-красное с бегающими по поверхности искорками варево. Котел начало потряхивать.

– Оно слишком неуправляемое, – Нарцисса попятилась прочь.

– Давай подождем. Еще есть шанс…

Внизу в лаборатории Люциус услышал раскатившийся по поместью глухой звук взрыва, поднял взгляд от бумаг и крепче стиснул перо, всей душой надеясь, что его супруги не сравняют теплицы с землей.

– Все в порядке, – пробормотал он. – С ними все хорошо. Дом пока стоит. Они нашли общий язык, это главное.

Зелье в котле забурлило, отвлекая его от самоуспокоительных размышлений. Люциус поглядел на него, стараясь понять нормально это или нет. На воздухе пузырьки лопались, темно-красная жидкость была похожа на взболтанное в стакане вино. Он встал, подошел ближе, но тронуть не решился, опасаясь сделать что-нибудь не так.

Наверху, в теплице, облитые с головы до ног чем-то красным с шипящими оранжевыми искорками, Северус с Нарциссой переглянулись. Нарцисса оглядела свое платье, которое раньше было переливчато-голубым, а теперь превратилось в мокрую тряпочку, но жаловаться не стала.

– Кажется, нам все-таки понадобится кровь девственницы, – заключила она.

– Судя по всему, да, – согласился Северус.

Понадобилось еще две попытки, прежде чем их зелье перестало взрываться и еще одна, чтобы найти нужную пропорцию ингредиентов. Нарцисса внимательно следила за тем, как Северус осторожно меняет дозировки, температуру пламени и время добавления, второпях хватая пергамент с пером, и все записывала.

– Кажется, готово, – Северус закончил мешать зелье. – Не могла бы ты расстегнуть мой манжет?

– Что? – она взглянула на протянутую к ней руку и, ошеломленно, на Снейпа. – Ты хочешь испытать его на себе?! Там же рябина и яд, и драконья кровь! Ты же знаешь, что от драконьей крови остаются ожоги!

– На тебе или Люциусе я это точно проверять не стану. И вообще, все должно быть нормально. В случае чего зелье можно быстро смыть.

«В случае чего» могло подразумевать что угодно от легкого покалывания до химического ожога. Нарцисса нахмурилась, но послушно расстегнула манжет и засучила рукав рабочей мантии Северуса.

На его предплечье красовался шрам, бледный и кривой. Будто Северус однажды обварился кипятком. Наверное, было очень больно. Нарцисса не дрогнула, не желая смущать их обоих. Теперь ей стало ясно, почему Северуса не пугала перспектива заполучить еще один.

– Неудача с зельем? – спросила она, заворачивая ему рукав.

– Неудача с отцом-магглом, – бесстрастно поправил Северус.

Не сдержавшись, Нарцисса закрыла глаза и сжала его запястье.

– Мне трудно такое представить, – прошептала она. – Даже звери заботятся о своем потомстве.

– Не все.

Он поднес руку к котлу со свежесваренным зельем и помедлил. Воспользовавшись заминкой, Нарцисса двумя пальцами зачерпнула получившуюся массу и размазала по шраму на его предплечье.

– Как думаешь, долго ждать? Ой… – изумилась она.

Шрам не исчез, но заметно посветлел, края разгладились. Так обновляется кожа под действием исцеляющих чар. Снейп застонал. Видимо, такой способ исцеления был столь же болезненным, как и чары.

– Сработало, – прошептала Нарцисса.

– Едва-едва, – Северус дышал через силу. – Скорее всего, понадобиться несколько сеансов. Но улучшения налицо.

– В отличие от эффекта змеиного масла, которое продают в «Салоне красоты Иштар». Можно как-то уменьшить боль?

– Разве что нарушив всю формулу, – Северус опустил рукав и глубоко вздохнул. – Но это сработало.

– Тогда давай поскорей его закупорим, пока оно не взорвалось, – улыбнулась Нарцисса.

– Не думаю, что это случится, – неуверенно возразил Северус.

Нарцисса нашла подходящую бутылочку, переложила в нее зелье, и закрыла пробкой.

– Отлично, – она поставила ее на стол перед собой, взяла перо и ярлычок. – Теперь нужно придумать завлекательное название.

– Зачем? «Исчезательный крем» вполне подходит.

– Потому что мужчины – тщеславные создания, – ангельски улыбнулась ему Нарцисса.

Озадаченный, Северус посмотрел на свое отражение в стеклянной стене теплицы – прилизанные волосы, бледная кожа, старомодная мантия – и устремил на Нарциссу недоумевающий взгляд. Та рассмеялась.

– Ты ужасно гордишься своей работой, – пояснила она и убрала непослушную прядь волос ему за ухо. – Твоя неопрятность просто часть образа. Своими умениями ты показываешь, чего стоишь. Подчеркиваешь, что мастерство куда важнее внешности. Но Люциус не такой прямолинейный. У него в голове политика, видимость – показное. Он и пальцем не тронет какой-то «Исчезательный крем», решив, что это дамские штучки.

– О… А если назвать «Кровь змея»? – предложил Северус, откинувшись на спинку кресла.

– Совсем другое дело. Название, не умаляющее его эго, от которого он не станет кривиться. Идея со змеем мне нравится, но кровь обычно ассоциируется с жидкостями. Я полагаю, ты не любитель выпить. Можно назвать «Змеиное обновление» – с намеком на смену шкуры. Это ему точно понравится. Что ты думаешь?

– Думаю, что доверю тебе продажу наших зелий на Ночной аллее. У меня не получается придумывать названия.

– Вспомни об этом, когда придет время выбирать имя нашему сыну.

– До этого еще по меньшей мере несколько дней. У тебя уже есть варианты?

Скрипнув, открылась дверь теплицы. Северус с Нарциссой посмотрели туда и замерли. Нарцисса затаила дыхание. Ошеломленный Северус не мог отвести взгляд. В дверях стоял Люциус с младенцем на руках и неловко старался взять его поудобнее.

– Он просто взял и всплыл, – он растерянно взглянул на супругов. – Протянул ко мне ручки. Я его вытащил и… Что теперь надо делать?

Первой опомнилась Нарцисса. Она кинулась к Люциусу, осторожно взяла у него младенца. Внимательно осмотрела, посчитала пальчики. Убедилась, что все на месте и нет ничего лишнего, вроде хвоста или шерсти. Прижала к груди.

– Как он?.. – казалось, Северус боится пошевелиться.

– Он идеален, – прошептала Нарцисса. – У тебя получилось. Он великолепен.

– Я не представляю, как его назвать, – Люциус погладил сына по головке, позволил схватить себя за палец. – Я думал, это займет больше времени.

– Я тоже так думал, – Северус отмер, подошел к ним и посмотрел в широко распахнутые, изумленные серые глаза. – Но рецепты не всегда точны.

– Драко, – не обращая на них внимания, произнесла Нарцисса. – Мой сын. Драко Малфой.

– Драко… – повторил Люциус.

Как глава семьи, именно он должен был назвать наследника, ибо существовали определенные традиции. Он мог не согласиться с ее предложением. Но выражение ее лица, то насколько она была очарована ребенком, выносить которого сама не могла – Люциусу хотелось продолжать делать ей приятное.

– Ему понадобятся подгузники, – заявил Северус, вернув их обоих к реальности. Он глядел на младенца настороженно, словно боялся, что тот взорвется. – И колыбель.

– Северус, наш сын только что родился. Разве ты не счастлив? – нахмурилась Нарцисса. – К чему такой мрачный вид?

– Нужно подумать о практической стороне вопроса, – настаивал Снейп. – Ему нужна одежда, еда, высокий стульчик, игрушки. И чем скорее, тем лучше.

– Не волнуйся, он будет баловать Драко по-своему, – шепнул Люциус Нарциссе на ухо. – Давай я загляну в Хогсмид и куплю там все, что нам может понадобиться, а ты пока заставь его подготовить детскую.

– Звучит замечательно, – улыбнулась она. – Пусть все будет в бело-зеленой гамме, хорошо?

– Пусть, – согласился Люциус. – Сев, сходи на чердак и посмотри есть ли у нас колыбель и прочая подходящая мебель. Я заметил, что ты уже нашел зеркало моей бабули Савки. Все, что может пригодиться для ухода за младенцем, скорее всего будет где-то в том же углу.

– Конечно, – согласился Северус, едва сумев скрыть замешательство. Увлекшись новым зельем, он совсем забыл о сквозном зеркале на столе в лаборатории. Теперь Люциус знает, что он следил за ними с Нарциссой. Нужно будет объяснить, что это происходило лишь изредка, и никогда – в интимные моменты.

– Ступай, пока он не расплакался, – поторопила мужа Нарцисса и подставила щеку для поцелуя. Когда тот ушел, она повернулась к Северусу и взглянула на него воодушевленно-выжидательно. Северус не смог сдержать ответную улыбку. Ее радостное нетерпение было очень заразительным.


	4. В которой Малфои кидаются едой

Неделю спустя жестокая реальность значительно умерила их изначальный энтузиазм — о чем и предупреждал Северус. У Драко обнаружилась чувствительность к шерсти. Все его шерстяные свитерочки, шапочки и носки пришлось заменить хлопковыми, а раздраженный плач успокоили с помощью антиаллергической мази и мягкой игрушечной птички, которая чирикала, когда ее брали в руки.  
  
Но обошлось без проблем и кормление. Драко презирал все несладкое. Как ни старалась Нарцисса отвлечь его внимание птичкой, большая часть еды неизменно оказывалась не у Драко в желудке, а у нее в волосах и на одежде.  
  
Также малыш не видел никакой разницы между днем и ночью, и когда бодрствовал, хотел, чтобы с ним играли. Игрушек в колыбели ему было недостаточно. Северус с Нарциссой по очереди выбирались из постели, чтобы дать сыну знать, что они рядом, солидарно награждая крепко спящего Люциуса мрачными взглядами. Если бы тот не трудился от зари до зари, борясь с новым законом о повышении налогов за аренду, его бы обязательно заставили принимать участие в уходе за сыном. Но у Люциуса под глазами залегли точно такие же темные круги, как и у них, и было видно, что он устает не меньше.  
  
И все же растить ребенка было неизмеримо предпочтительней работы в правительстве. Когда Драко капризничал, плевался едой или нуждался в свежем подгузнике — он хотя бы прелестно выглядел.  
  
Но никто и представить не мог, насколько громко он может плакать, пока у него не начали резаться зубки. Кровь виверны дала о себе знать: на прорезающихся зубах Драко проступили острые рубчики, необходимые новорожденным вивернам, чтобы прокусить скорлупу своего яйца и выбраться на волю. Но для полукровок они превращались в настоящее мучение.  
  
О заглушающих заклинаниях даже речи не шло — люди, а дети в особенности, пугались, не слыша собственного голоса и криков. Сильнодействующие болеутоляющие зелья младенцам давать было нельзя. Драко плакал не переставая, замолкая только когда выбивался из сил. То, что у него была вполне серьезная причина для расстройства, мучило родителей еще больше.  
  
В Мунго обращаться было нельзя — там, прежде чем прописать ребенку зелья, его должны были сначала осмотреть.  
  
— Порошок «Детское дыхание» готовят большими дозами, — вымученно повторил Северус однажды за обедом, объясняя Люциусу, почему он ничего не может сделать, чтобы облегчить страдания Драко. — Огромными бочками. И Министерство строго следит за тем, сколько пыльцы пикси покупается за раз. Собрать нужное количество я не смогу, а если мы попытаемся ее купить, уже через час к нам постучатся авроры.  
  
Нарцисса вздохнула, удобнее устроила Драко на его стульчике, вытерла слезки и дала ему зубное кольцо. Это лишь немного приглушило плач. Когда она чуть раньше вручила сына Северусу и вышла в сад немного поспать, оказалось, что Драко слышно даже сквозь стены.  
  
— Ну должно же быть хоть что-то, — Люциус устало прикрыл глаза рукой.  
  
— С тобой было так же тяжело? — Нарциссе пришлось повысить голос, чтобы ее услышали.  
  
— Если верить матери, то тяжелее, — признался Люциус. — Однако ее портрет клянется, что они выдержали это испытание с честью. Но это было почти сорок лет назад! С тех пор должны были что-нибудь придумать!  
  
— Виверн-полукровок не так много, чтобы на них можно было экспериментировать, — съязвил Северус.  
  
— Может, нужно было что-то сделать, пока он был в котле? — вздохнула Нарцисса. — Ты же говорил, что подправил состав зелья.  
  
Северус воспринял это как упрек своим умениям и не остался в долгу:  
  
— Ничего подобного я не ожидал. Зато слышал, что женщины умеют обращаться с детьми.  
  
— А я думала, что истинный мастер зелий способен создать ребенка, а не отродье баньши, — нахмурилась обиженная Нарцисса.  
  
— Прекратите, — предупредил Люциус, прижав ладонь ко лбу.  
  
— С радостью, — с преувеличенной готовностью согласился Северус. — За этими криками и ее претензиями все равно ничего не разберешь.  
  
— Как будто до тебя вообще можно докричаться, — прошипела разъяренная Нарцисса.  
  
— Прекратите немедленно!  
  
— Как?! — Нарцисса повернулась к Люциусу. — Может, у хозяина дома есть светлые идеи?  
  
— Я имел в виду — прекратите ругаться. Понятия не имею, как успокоить Драко.  
  
— Разумеется, не имеешь. Ты им вообще не занимаешься, — Северуса понесло.  
  
— Я присматриваю за двумя другими недорослями в этом доме, — не выдержав, повысил голос Люциус. — Ваше ребячество ничуть не помогает.  
  
— Как ты смеешь называть меня ребенком!  
  
— Я всего лишь защищаюсь!  
  
— Да ради бога!  
  
К столу они потянулись одновременно, и никто потом не желал признаваться, что начал первым. Нарцисса схватила тарелку с пирожными и кинула одно в Северуса. Люциус стащил кувшин с вином прямо у Северуса из-под носа и плеснул в Нарциссу. Она ответила, запустив в него всеми оставшимися пирожными и подносом в придачу. А потом еще и соусницей, едва не попав в голову. Северусу пришлось удовольствоваться корзинкой с печеньем — самыми маленькими «снарядами» из доступных. Все это богатство вместе с корзинкой он швырнул в Нарциссу. Печеньки попали ей прямо в лицо, корзинка даже как-то зацепилась. Не растерявшись, она пошарила по столу, схватила первое, что попалось под руку — стакан с лимонадом — и выплеснула в сторону противников. Два возмущенных вопля подсказали, что она не промазала. Разъяренный, Люциус схватил подставку с салфетками и запустил в Нарциссу как раз когда она смахнула с лица корзинку. Она уклонилась, подставка вылетела в окно, салфетки разлетелись по комнате.  
  
Чашки, тарелки и блюда летели во все стороны, разбивались о стены и пол, некоторые даже попадали в цель, потому что соперники не успевали увернуться. Наконец, Люциус взмахнул палочкой — в воздух взмыли столовые приборы и скатерть. И внезапно оказалось, что бросаться больше нечем.  
  
Боевой задор пропал. Воспользовавшись передышкой, запыхавшаяся Нарцисса ошеломленно посмотрела на свое насквозь мокрое платье, на испачканные волосы мужчин. Ее безупречная прическа не пострадала, но у Люциуса с хвоста слетела лента, у Северуса мокрые пряди прилипли к лицу.  
  
Вдруг они заметили, как стало тихо. Как один, повернулись к Драко. Восседая на своем высоком стульчике, тот грыз уголок случайно упавшего ему на коленки печенья и смотрел на взрослых любопытно-выжидающе, будто ожидал продолжения.  
  
Люциус глубоко вздохнул, задержал дыхание, выдохнул. Нарцисса с Северусом переглянулись. Никто не знал, что делать. Никто не отваживался заговорить. Именно разговоры довели их до такого. Так ни на что и не решившись, они взглянули на Люциуса.  
  
— Филли, Добби, — позвал тот.  
  
Домовики появились, осмотрелись и с ужасом уставились на главу семейства.  
  
— Да, хозяин?  
  
— Принесите напитки и ту штуку, которую Северус называет «пицца» и прячет в кладовой.  
  
Выслушав указания, домовики исчезли. Ошеломленный Северус едва сообразил сказать им, чтобы прочли инструкцию на коробке. Он не смог отказаться от всех своих маггловских привычек. Давно ли Люциус знает о его запасах? А о спрятанной в глубине холодильного шкафа газировке он знает тоже?  
  
Люциус сел, убрал палочку. Нарцисса и Северус сели тоже, не отваживаясь вымолвить ни слова. На столе появились напитки. Пытаясь скрыть смущение, Нарцисса схватила стакан с лимонадом.  
  
— Полагаю, все целы? — осведомился Люциус.  
  
Они кивнули. Нарцисса не выдержала и захихикала. Попыталась сдержать смех, но не смогла.  
  
— Я рад, что ты счастлива, — без малейшего намека на сарказм заметил Северус. — Учитывая состояние твоего платья…  
  
— Ты о вине? Мы же не магглы, дорогой, — небрежно отмахнулась она. — Даже пятен не останется. Я смеялась, потому что, слава богу, мы это устроили не в библиотеке.  
  
— Да уж, там мы бы друг другу мозги повышибали, — криво улыбнулся Северус.  
  
— Нет, — вздохнул Люциус. — Цисса сразу схватилась бы за «Словарь зельевара», потому что всегда хватает то, что побольше. Но он слишком тяжелый, замахнись — и опрокинешься. Вот она бы и опрокинулась.  
  
Северус огляделся. С потолка капало вино, осколки оконного стекла измазаны сметаной. Как домовики наведут здесь порядок?  
  
— Я всегда думал, что чистокровные все сплошь утонченные и засупоненные, — признался он.  
  
— Так и есть, — согласилась Нарцисса. — Я не могла замахнуться как следует, потому что мой корсет слишком туго затянут.  
  
Хмыкнув, Северус взял салфетку и вытер лицо. Тут подоспели домовики с пиццей, порезанной квадратиками вместо треугольников. Он решил их не поправлять. Учитывая обстоятельства, они хорошо постарались. Будет славно, если его сотрапезники не станут кривиться от непривычного маггловского блюда из хлеба и сыра.  
  
К его огромной радости, пепперони пришлась им по душе.  
  
Когда ужин подошел к концу, солнце уже село, за окнами потемнело. Пока Люциус и Нарцисса принимали ванну, Северус присматривал за Драко. Сам он пошел мыться, как только Люциус освободил хозяйскую ванную. Нарцисса, облаченная в розовую ночную сорочку, вышла из гостевой и сквозь приоткрытую дверь увидела, как он вытирает волосы полотенцем. Другое было обмотано вокруг его талии. Или он, наконец, привык, что не один и перестал волноваться о том, как выглядит, или не заметил, что дверь приоткрыта.  
  
Нарцисса присмотрелась.  
  
— Боже мой… Так вот, что тебя привлекло, — она лукаво взглянула на Люциуса.  
  
Тот проследил за ее взглядом и улыбнулся.  
  
— Да, под его мантиями скрыта весьма привлекательная фигура. Но на самом деле за нашу встречу мне следует благодарить одного из моих связных в Слизерине.  
  
— У тебя до сих пор есть свои люди в Хогвартсе? — Нарцисса присела на краешек кровати и принялась беззастенчиво наблюдать за Северусом. Рубцы шрамов на плечах и сбоку были хорошо видны. Почти такие же марали спину Люциуса.  
  
— Так проще всего вербовать новичков. Когда стало ясно, насколько он талантлив в зельеварении, я велел Эйвери устроить нам встречу в «Кабаньей голове».  
  
— Каким он был тогда?  
  
— Был похож на забитого пса, — Люциус помрачнел. — Отец годами над ним издевался, а потом и студенты в школе. Я впервые увидел, как он улыбается, лишь через несколько месяцев после нашей встречи.  
  
Нарцисса быстро взглянула в сторону ванной — Северус почти закончил.  
  
— Что случилось с его родителями?  
  
— Погибли. Насколько я понял, отец убил мать, а Северус убил отца. Но он ни в коем случае не должен заподозрить, что мы знаем правду. Он предпочитает, чтобы все верили его версии событий.  
  
— И что это за версия? Что это был несчастный случай?  
  
— Что его отец совершил самоубийство, сразу после того, как зарезал жену.  
  
Нарцисса содрогнулась. Смертельное проклятье хотя бы безболезненно. Маггловские способы отнять жизнь жутко ее пугали.  
  
— Официально, Тобиас Снейп закололся. Авроры не знают, какие следы остаются, когда раны залечивают на мертвецах, поэтому те, кто проводил расследование, ни о чем не догадались.  
  
Нарцисса задумалась. Обычно мертвых пытались лечить только близкие, не желающие смириться с потерей. Темные маги могли восстановить целостность поврежденного тела, чтобы его было легче перемещать. Сшивающее заклятье, например, оставляло глубокие борозды, которые авроры в самом деле могли никогда прежде не видеть.  
  
Если Северусу пришлось залечивать раны на мертвом отце, значит, убил он его не палочкой. Скорее всего, ножом. Тем же, каким отец убил его мать. А раз потом пришлось скрывать следы убийства, он ударил его несколько раз.  
  
Нарцисса прижала ладонь к губам.  
  
Северус, которого она знала, был неразговорчивым, потрясающим, а расслабившись, становился ироничным. Было трудно представить его охваченным жаждой убийства. Однако, это ее странным образом успокоило. Оба ее супруга умеют убивать. Оба не станут чураться грязной работы, если до такого дойдет. Если Драко понадобится защитник, на Северуса можно рассчитывать.  
  
Тем временем Северус закончил вечерний туалет и вышел из ванной, зевая.  
  
— О чем вы тут шепчетесь? — он забрался в постель.  
  
— О тебе и твоих забавных маггловских привычках, — поддразнила его Нарцисса, отвлекшись от мрачных дум.  
  
— Что? — он оглянулся на ванную. — Что я такого сделал на этот раз?  
  
— Обмотал полотенце вокруг талии, — объяснил Люциус. — Я такого не видел, пока тебя не встретил. Полагаю, так делают магглы.  
  
— И я тоже не видела, — улыбнулась Нарцисса. Северус смущенно отвел взгляд. — Но мне нравится, когда ты так делаешь. Твои мантии слишком скромные. Люциус, ему нужно что-то более вызывающее.  
  
— Благодарю, но я сам решу, как мне одеваться, — благодушно отказался Северус. Трудно было сердиться, когда его так старались чем-нибудь одарить. — Драко спит?  
  
— Да, слава богам. Пусть немного отдохнет, бедняжка. Как бы мне хотелось хоть как-то ему помочь.  
  
Северус пребывал в нерешительности, раздумывая — уместно ли задать занимающий его вопрос. Он видел достаточно фильмов о безумных ученых и знал, что есть вещи, спрашивать о которых нельзя. Вероятно, опыты на собственных детях не ставят даже темные маги, даже из лучших побуждений.  
  
— Ты можешь спрашивать все, что захочешь, — узнал Люциус его взгляд. — О чем ты думаешь?  
  
— Ни о чем, — Северус покачал головой. — Пожалуйста, забудь. Мне не следовало о таком помышлять.  
  
— По крайней мере скажи, что за идея у тебя была, — присоединилась к уговорам Нарцисса. — Иначе я умру от любопытства.  
  
— Я подумал, что можно попробовать успокоить Драко с помощью скорлупы яиц виверн, — сдался Северус, поняв, что они не отступят. — Но даже если их проварить, немного яда останется. Так что… это невозможно.  
  
— Почему виверн? — полюбопытствовал Люциус.  
  
— Возможно, боль Драко отчасти психосоматическая. Он плачет, потому что инстинкты побуждают его прокусить скорлупу яйца, чтобы выбраться наружу — как делают новорожденные виверны, — увидев их непонимающие взгляды, Северус поправился: — Он словно хочет вылупиться, но не может, и это его пугает. Боль отчасти у него в голове.  
  
— Хм… Скорлупа змеиных яиц слишком тонкая. Может, попробовать яйца опаловоглаза? — предложила Нарцисса. — Они похожи по текстуре, но драконьи не ядовитые.  
  
— Я не смогу их достать, — покачал головой Люциус. — Они не продаются.  
  
— Мои подруги достанут, — Нарцисса ангельски ему улыбнулась. — Завтра же пошлю сову Морриган. Если нам повезет, у нее даже окажется одно в запасе.  
  
Она потянулась, ласково погладила Северуса по щеке:  
  
— Если не получится с драконьими, поэкспериментируем с яйцами виверн. Заодно узнаем, в самом ли деле невозможно выварить из них яд полностью. Мы доверяем тебе, — тихо уверила она Северуса. — Позволь нам делать это чаще.  
  
— Я обещал, что никогда не сделаю тебе больно, — добавил Люциус. — Надеюсь ты понимаешь — это еще и потому, что я верю в тебя.  
  
Переполненный чувствами, Северус не знал, что сказать. Не знал, как принять их щедрость. Никто и никогда не был к нему так добр.  
  
Нарцисса догадалась о царящем в его душе смятении. Сжалившись, она мановением руки погасила свечи и под покровом темноты привлекла его к себе.  
  
Люциус был заботливым и дерзким, старался угодить своим темпераментным любовникам. Северус, возможно, никогда не перестанет стесняться их необычных отношений. Но его коварный сарказм и болезненная, тщательно скрываемая хрупкость бесповоротно ее очаровали. Именно благодаря своим двум супругам Нарцисса поняла, насколько увлекательной может сделать жизнь договорной брак.  
  



	5. В которой борются тьма и свет

На ходу шепча молитвы, Нарцисса дважды прошлась по всему особняку. Заглянула в комнату Драко и убедилась, что он в безопасности. Годовалый малыш пока еще не мог понять, почему за ужином было так много гостей и почему ему досталось столько сладостей. Не считая Рождества, Хэллоуин был любимым праздником Нарциссы. Дух оптимизма и надежды витал в воздухе несмотря на предваряющее рейд напряжение. Рыцари надели маски с изрядной долей уверенности.  
  
Комнату Драко освещала стоящая на тумбочке у кроватки рука славы. Нарцисса задула язычки пламени на пальцах и забрала ее с собой. Унесла и спрятала там же, где были спрятаны все темные артефакты – в тайной комнате под столовой. Закрыв люк в полу, она расстелила поверх ковер и поставила стол. Если в дом нагрянут авроры, легко они тайник не найдут.  
  
Но придут ли они? Ей хотелось верить в лучшее. В то что Люциус с Северусом вернутся. Сегодня обычный рейд. Всего-то и нужно – напасть на судью из Визенгамота. Просто и быстро, не займет и пяти минут.  
  
Когда пришло назначенное время, первым отбыл призванный через метку Люциус. Спустя четверть часа Северус принялся мерить шагами гостиную. Еще через пять минут ожила и его метка. Чертыхнувшись, он надел маску и аппарировал.  
  
С тех пор прошло двадцать минут.  
  
Нарцисса обхватила себя руками и взглянула на камин. Поддерживать в нем огонь было обязанностью домовиков, но она их отослала, чтобы проследить за всем самой. Пламя весело пылало. Все было готово, на случай если ее супруги прибудут домой камином. В обычном случае они бы аппарировали, но в бою было сложно выбрать момент и сосредоточиться. Иногда единственным выходом было вломиться в чей-нибудь дом или магазин и там воспользоваться камином, хотя в таком случае за ними могли увязаться преследователи.  
  
Почему так долго? Убить одного судью с семьей. Запустить в небо Знак мрака и то дольше.  
  
Если придется, Нарцисса была готова схватить Драко и бежать в их парижскую квартиру. Или, если авроры ворвутся в дом, аппарировать с ним в лес возле имения, а потом в лондонскую квартиру, о которой знают только они с Беллой.  
  
Если придут авроры, это будет означать, что у нее остались только сын и сестра. Что Северус с Люциусом мертвы, их маски сброшены и темные метки обнаружены.  
  
Ей не сиделось и не стоялось, ходить туда-сюда надоело. Она не могла постоянно смотреть на Драко и не могла не смотреть. Ни на Драко, ни в окна, ни на обстановку вокруг.  
  
Утешения портретов не очень-то помогали.  
  
Вдруг книга в кармане Нарциссы подала признаки активности. Она вытащила ее, открыла, не замечая внимательных взглядов притихших портретов. В каждой семье темных магов была женщина, не носящая темную метку – чтобы сохранить имя и имущество семьи в случае, если Волдеморт потерпит неудачу. У каждой имелась такая книга. Темные семьи были разбросаны повсюду. И кто-нибудь всегда наблюдал за стычками – или из чердачного окна, или с воздуха в обличии анимага.  
  
Казалось, что наспех накарябанные буквы появляются ужасно медленно.  
  
 _Западня.  
  
Авроры нас ждали.  
  
Обе стороны вызвали подкрепление._  
  
На этом сообщения пока прекратились. Нарцисса не отваживалась закрыть книгу, боясь, что они возобновятся в любой момент. Просто стояла и ждала.  
  
Неужели это Северус?.. – она прокляла предательскую мысль. Нет, Северус всецело на их стороне. Теперь он принадлежит тьме. Пусть его вынудили быть двойным агентом, но он предан семье Малфоев. Он бы никогда…  
  
 _Непростительные. С обеих сторон.  
  
Много жертв._  
  
В оглушительной тишине Нарцисса перечитала появившиеся строчки. Она была готова бежать, услышав малейший шорох у дверей. Следующее сообщение могло появиться в любой момент и стать сигналом им всем – бежать. «Спасайтесь. Скройтесь. В Париж, в Берлин, в Прагу. Ваши Рыцари пали, авроры вышли на охоту».  
  
 _В Хогсмиде пожар.  
  
Дом Эдльтонов уничтожен._  
  
Это вселяло надежду. Битва продолжается. В живых еще остались Пожиратели и они стараются завершить начатое.  
  
 _Знак мрака в небе.  
  
Призвали Туман._  
  
У Нарциссы екнуло сердце. Туман призывали темным заклинанием. Значит, Рыцари стараются скрыться, убраться подальше от авроров и дома судьи, чтобы аппарировать.  
  
Больше сообщений не пришло. Возможно, родственник пишущей добрался домой. Нарцисса убрала книгу в карман, села у камина и принялась ждать. Она смотрела на огонь, молясь закрывала глаза, открывала, снова смотрела на огонь.  
  
Пламя взревело, разметав пепел по полу из камина вывалился человек в маске, развернулся, привстал на колено и наставил палочку туда, откуда появился. На маске сбоку виднелась подпалина от огненного заклятья.  
  
Нарцисса отошла, опасаясь преследователей.  
  
Прошла минута. Пожиратель с облегчением вздохнул, сорвал маску, позволил капюшону упасть назад. Потемневшие от пота светлые волосы подсказали, каким жарким был бой. На лбу и висках виднелись темные разводы – следы Тумана.  
  
– Люциус, – прошептала Нарцисса.  
  
– Они были настороже, – мрачно объяснил он, встал и направился в библиотеку. Нарцисса пошла следом. – Они знали. Откуда-то они знали, что мы придем.  
  
Он взял с полки книгу, внешне похожую на один из его многочисленных журналов с набросками поправок к законопроектам, открыл и кинул на стол. На девственно-пустых страницах прямо на глазах стали появляться имена.  
  
– Паркинсон, Крэбб, Лестрейндж, Эйвери, Роули, – шептал Люциус.  
  
Ему свое имя называть было не нужно – его книга связывала все остальные. Даже Волдеморт не знал, каким образом Рыцарям удается так быстро передавать друг другу сообщения. Так они присматривали друг за другом, если этого не делал он. Конечно, лорду списки не требовались – он мог призвать кого угодно с помощью метки.  
  
Появилось еще с полдюжины имен, и всё.  
  
– Проклятье, – Люциус стукнул кулаком по столу. – Проклятье! Мы потеряли троих! Вейси был совсем еще мальчишкой…  
  
– А Северус? – заломила руки Нарцисса.  
  
– Он еще не вернулся? – мгновенно повернулся к ней Люциус.  
  
Она молча помотала головой.  
  
– И не прислал весточки?  
  
– Нет.  
  
Люциус потянулся к кольцу, но отправлять послание было слишком рискованно. Если Северуса поймали, нельзя дать аврорам знать, что он член семьи Малфоев. Если же он с Волдемортом, его нельзя отвлекать. Если с Орденом – нельзя рисковать его прикрытием.  
  
– Эдльтон мертв?  
  
– Еще как мертв, – кивнул Люциус, опустился в кресло и безжизненно уставился в потолок. – Его жена тоже. Кажется, их сыну удалось ускользнуть, но в суматохе я не разглядел. На нас напали, едва мы ступили на лужайку.  
  
– Откуда авроры могли узнать, что вы придете? – прошептала Нарцисса.  
  
– То были не авроры, а тайный отряд Дамблдора. Но в итоге это нам на руку. Эти не смогут нас преследовать.  
  
Нарцисса закрыла глаза. Если бы там находились авроры, была вероятность, что кого-то ранее арестовали, допросили – и так узнали о готовящемся нападении. Но раз Рыцарей поджидал Орден Феникса, наиболее вероятным источником утечки информации становился Северус. Ей не хотелось верить, что он мог их предать, но как еще светлые могли узнать об их планах?  
  
Из гостиной донесся шум. Нарцисса кинулась туда, не слушая окрика Люциуса, что то могут быть авроры. Еще не добежав, она услышала знакомые чертыхания – они ее успокоили, а войдя, увидела, что Северус тащит за собой двоих Пожирателей. Бесцеремонно бросив их на пол, он сорвал маску и яростно заорал:  
  
– Идиоты! Как можно бежать настолько близко, чтобы угодить под одно заклятье? Вы им помочь решили? – он отвесил одному из лежащих подзатыльник, переступил через другого и сбросил мантию. Края ее были оборваны, уголок еще тлел.  
  
Забыв обо всем, Нарцисса кинулась к нему и крепко обняла.  
  
– Все хорошо, я в порядке, – он обнял ее в ответ. – Погоди, а Люциус, он…  
  
– Я здесь, – Люциус уже стоял в дверях. Внимательно оглядев Северуса и убедившись, что тот действительно невредим, он спросил: – Есть идеи, откуда они узнали?  
  
– Есть. Повелитель сам им подсказал.  
  
– Что?!  
  
Прежде чем ответить, Северус бросил в огонь щепотку летучего пороха, подхватил притащенных им Пожирателей и скомандовав: «Поместье Кэрроу!» – подтолкнул их в камин.  
  
Избавившись от посторонних ушей, он объяснил:  
  
– Нас просто использовали для отвода глаз. Это как-то связано с пророчеством, но как – лорд не пояснял. Он сказал, что пока мы займемся Эдльтоном, ему нужно уладить дела в Лондоне. Я понял, что мы приманка, случайно услышав, о чем авроры говорят между собой.  
  
– Орден, – поправил его Люциус. – Там были люди из Ордена, не авроры.  
  
– Правда? – удивился Северус. – Не может быть. Я видел только авроров. Долиша, Ортина…  
  
– Я точно видел Лонгботтоммов, – доказывал Люциус. – Они Белле чуть голову не снесли.  
  
Уставившись невидящим взглядом перед собой, Северус погрузился в раздумья. В тишине стало слышно тиканье часов.  
  
– Проклятье. Вероятно, он меня подозревает, – прошептал он.  
  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
– Дамблдор меня не предупредил. Если там сначала были люди из Ордена – и ты их видел, потому что аппарировал первым, а я застал только авроров...  
  
– Возможно, ты прав, – вздохнул Люциус. – Лонгботтомы оба авроры. Придется предположить, что они предпримут ответные меры. Кто-нибудь слышал, что ты направлялся сюда? Я боялся привести хвост.  
  
– Нет. Наших преследователей я запутал. И на всякий случай направился сначала в Тупик Прядильщиков, а потом уже сюда, – он присел на подлокотник дивана и прижал ладонь ко лбу. – Полагаю, ты вряд ли знаешь, чем занимался наш лорд, пока мы отвлекали на себя внимание всех британских авроров.  
  
– Очень верно подмечено, но нет, о планах повелителя мне ничего не известно. Кстати, те двое были Кэрроу?  
  
– Да. Великовозрастные балбесы так и норовят прилипнуть друг к другу. Пока не забыл – Вейси запоздает с докладом. Я его мимоходом заметил – он прикидывается чучелом ворона в витрине какого-то магазина.  
  
– Чучелом ворона? – от напряжения и изумления Нарцисса расхохоталась. – Он анимаг?  
  
– Значит, мы никого не потеряли. Слава богам, – Люциус с облегчением вздохнул.  
  
– Слава богам, но не повелителю, – Нарцисса перестала смеяться. – Он не Темный лорд. Не Моргана и даже не Мордред.  
  
– Нет, – тихо согласился Люциус. – Но смогли бы вы встать на сторону Министерства и выступить против него?  
  
Ответ был очевиден. Министерство заперло бы их всех в Азкабане, включая Драко, и оставило там гнить. Лучше служить деспоту, который наградит их, когда получит бессмертие, чем как бы то ни было помогать Министерству.  
  
Больше говорить было не о чем. Маски и пожирательские мантии спрятали, Люциус с Северусом поднялись наверх, очиститься от остаточной темной магии – и только тогда смогли вздохнуть свободно. Ложиться не стали. Они присели рядом с Нарциссой на краешек кровати, смотрели, как за окном движутся луна и звезды, и гадали – явятся ли к ним авроры.  
  
Бледное солнце проглянуло сквозь изморось.  
  
  
  
– конец –


End file.
